


The First Hour

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's morning, and John is getting out of Rodney's bed. Eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Hour

John woke gradually. His first vague thought was warm. He felt nice and warm, due to being pressed up against warm, naked flesh. His second thought was cool, because the warm naked body he was cuddled up against was Rodney's and there was nothing he liked better than cuddling up to a warm, naked Rodney.

Then John snapped to fully awake, silently cursing himself for having fallen asleep in the first place. He hadn't meant to. He had intended to curl up against Rodney to listen to his content, steady breathing for a few minutes before skulking back to his own room. But then the post-coital lassitude had set in, and his eyes closed, and he had slept.

He could see the grey beginnings of dawn outside the window, which meant it was late, very late, or very early, whichever. It didn't matter, all that mattered was that he should be in his own bed by now. Trying to untangle himself, he eased his arm out from under Rodney. Rodney made a faint complaining sound before rolling onto his stomach. Pushing himself up on one elbow, John could make out Rodney's profile in the dim light. He was still asleep, eyes closed, a dark line of lashes touching his cheek. After a moment of contemplation, John pressed his lips to Rodney's shoulder.

Rodney didn't stir. He was a solid, immovable mass. Apparently with his own gravitational pull, because even though John had to leave, right now, right this very minute, he still couldn't tear himself away. Instead he nuzzled the back of Rodney's neck, then reached up and closed his mouth over Rodney's earlobe.

Rodney grunted.

John let the earlobe side from his mouth, and traced the outline of Rodney's ear with his tongue.

"Must you?" Rodney mumbled.

"Yes," John whispered, without explanation, because he had none.

"Hmmph."

John kissed Rodney's cheek and ran a hand down Rodney's side, onto his ass, spreading his fingers out over one round, firm cheek. He had to go, had to get back to the safety of his own room while the corridors were still empty, before the city's night shift finished up. He needed to climb out of Rodney's bed and go back to his empty room, get into his empty bed with clean sheets that didn't smell of Rodney and sex.

He had every intention of doing so, too, but then Rodney stretched, tensing every muscle in his body, before melting back down onto the mattress with a sigh.

A relaxed, sleepy Rodney was impossible to resist.

John rolled on top of him. Chest pressed against Rodney's broad back, knees tucked on either side of Rodney's thighs, and his cock nestled contentedly down into the cozy spot between the cheeks of Rodney's ass. Rodney's stillness was soothing, and John pressed his cheek to the back of Rodney's neck, listening to the silence of the city, and Rodney's soft breathing.

Their coming together the night before had been frantic and rough, all mouths and groping hands. John had felt as though he couldn't touch enough, he couldn't get close enough, he couldn't taste enough. The aching need was still present, but it was quieter, the feel of Rodney's quiet body beneath his somehow making it all right.

He slipped his hands under Rodney's shoulders and held tight.

"Mmm." Rodney opened one eye and peered up at John. His mouth curved into a smile. "Hi."

John found himself smiling back. "Hi."

"'Morning?"

"Sort of." John squeezed with his legs, his cock hardening.

"Oh." Rodney blinked, and a beat later added. "You're still here."

A slow, befuddled Rodney wasn't something John got to experience very often. "Yes, I am."

"Should you be?"

"No, not really. I was just about to leave." John pushed with his hips and mouthed the back of Rodney's neck for one last taste before leaving. Rodney made a distinctly happy sound. It was a good sound, lower and more drawn out than, say, his 'happy food' sound. It was more like his 'oh god, keep doing that' sound, which was John's most favorite sound of all. John kept at it, his teeth pressing in for a gentle nip, listening as Rodney made more wordless sounds for him.

Finally, with a small, breathless laugh, Rodney said, "Leaving? This doesn't feel like leaving."

"Are you kidding? I've got one foot out the door."

"I had no idea your legs were so long." Rodney clenched his cheeks, clasping John's cock, and it was John's turn to make noise. "Seriously though, this feels more like staying, and what it really feels like is-- " He stretched one arm out to fumble around on the bedside table, then waved a tube of lubricant in the air. "Something involving this."

"Rodney," John said. He had to go, really, he did. But he plucked the lube from Rodney's hand, reconsidering. A quick fuck, maybe that was what he needed, then he'd be able to retreat to his room, catch a little sleep until the morning's briefing.

One last squeeze with his legs and John rolled off to the side. He ran his hand down Rodney's back, pushing aside the sheet, exposing Rodney's back and his nicely curved ass, then felt further down to soft, hairy balls and a hard, eager cock.

With a quiet moan Rodney spread his legs.

John quickly applied a generous application of lube onto his fingers, then, kissing Rodney's shoulder, reached over and slid two in. There was no resistance at all; Rodney was relaxed and ready for him. He pushed in further, and Rodney moaned again, a low, guttural sound that John felt through his body and down to his balls. He wanted--he needed--to do this, needed to feel Rodney all around him and then he could keep that feeling with him all day, and that made perfect sense. Much more sense than climbing out of bed and leaving. He twisted his fingers, working them around, getting Rodney slick and loose.

"John," Rodney sighed, rolling onto his side, pushing his ass against John's body.

John bent over to press a kiss to Rodney's lips. "Okay?" he asked.

Rodney nodded, then with a hand around John's neck, pulled him in for another kiss. "Okay. Very okay."

John smiled against his cheek. Rodney's voice was rich with warmth, and this was his Rodney, so quiet and tender, with a startlingly generous body. The Rodney the one no one else got to experience, that maybe no one would even suspect existed. Sliding his fingers out, John slicked his cock with a handful of lube, then curled up around Rodney's ass, positioning himself. Still propped up on an elbow, he used one hand to guide himself in, pushing until the head of his cock slipped past the ring of muscle. With great difficulty he paused, then, feeling Rodney's body relax again, slid all the way in.

Hot and snug around his cock, so god damn good and John wanted to stay there forever. Groaning, he pressed his forehead to Rodney's shoulder, taking a deep breath before reaching around to take hold of Rodney's cock. Even that was good, and very right, the way Rodney's thick, heavy shaft felt in his hand.

Rodney's muscles twitched deliciously. "Oh, okay, this is really, really good."

"It is, isn't it?" John ran his thumb over the head of Rodney's cock, smearing a droplet of pre-cum. "We should stay like this. All the time."

Rodney gave a weak snort, and John could feel it. He could feel everything. He pressed in closer, tucking his knees behind Rodney's knees, working an arm underneath Rodney so that he could pull him into an embrace. He pushed his hips up against Rodney's warm, round ass, thrusting in as far as he could go. Rodney squeezed gently with his body, and that was good, that was breathtakingly good. John played with Rodney's cock, smoothing the tightly stretched skin with his fingertips before wrapping his fist around it and stroking firmly, first up, then down, just once. Rodney trembled all over.

"Do that again," Rodney asked, voice full of awe. Which John found incredibly touching, considering how many times he had stroked, touched, and sucked Rodney's cock, Rodney always managed to seem astonished and delighted each and every time.

John gave another long stroke. "Like that?"

"Oh, god yes." Rodney shuddered and pushed back against John's cock. "Keep going, we're just going to keep going like this, okay?"

John pretended to think it over. "Hmm. I suppose we could."

Slow, strong strokes with his fist, timed with a gentle shove of his hips, and John was very okay with it, just enough friction to make him insane. Each thrust brought him a fraction closer to coming, and when Rodney clenched around him it was impossibly erotic. The night before they had done it by leaps and bounds, but now, it was a slow, agonizing crawl and John felt every bit of it, every single molecule of his skin sensitized and needing and wanting. He wanted it to go on forever, even though he was soon opened-mouthed and gasping for breath against Rodney's back, and could feel Rodney scrabbling against the mattress, hands seeking purchase against the smooth sheets. John held him steady, refusing to speed up, keeping it slow and easy. He didn't want it to be over, because when it was over he'd have to leave, and he never, ever wanted to leave. He wanted to stay right there, inside Rodney, while Rodney moaned desperate high-pitched moans, and he wanted to stay there forever.

But then Rodney stiffened, gasped John's name, still sounding amazed and awestruck. He made a pained sound, and then John felt him come, felt his body shake, felt muscles rippling around his cock. All so good and crazy and hot, John loved the feel of Rodney's spurting cock in his hand, loved the stuttering breath, the way his legs shook, loved everything about it.

He needed to really fuck now. Frantic, John pushed himself up, sliding his cock out completely and then tugging on Rodney's hip with a wet hand, trying to roll him over. Thank god Rodney understood, pulling his legs in to kneel for him, slumped forward, head down, ass up, offering himself. John grabbed Rodney's hips and plunged back into the hot, tight space. He dug his feet in and let go, thrusting hard and fast. All too quickly it started, that wild twist of pleasure coming up from his toes and spreading through his body and when he poured himself out into Rodney he thought he might pass out from the sheer intensity.

He didn't pass out, but he did slump down over Rodney, unwilling to slide his sensitive and twitchy cock out even though his legs felt weak and his head was spinning. After a moment he got squeezed out, though, and protested loudly over it. Rodney wiggled around beneath him, turning over then pulling John down on top of him.

"I liked it in there," John complained, although this was good, too, he thought as he stretched out and nuzzled into the damp, sweaty skin of Rodney's chest.

"I liked you in there, too," Rodney said, sounding amused.

John raised his head and saw Rodney was smiling at him. A crooked, loopy smile, eyes sleepy and content and John felt unreasonably proud. "We have good sex, don't we?"

Rodney nodded. "Absolutely. The best."

John kissed him, because he was right, and because his mouth was warm and inviting and sweet, even though it was morning.

Early morning.

Breaking off the kiss, John raised his head, looking toward to the window and the brightening sky.

"You really should go," Rodney said quietly. He ruffled John's hair.

"I will." John settled back down, head on Rodney's shoulder, arm stretched out across Rodney's chest. "Soon."

He closed his eyes, and listened to Rodney's breathing.


End file.
